Reminiscence
by mechuu
Summary: Sejenak aku tersadar ia tak akan menjawab panggilanku lagi. Sekeras dan sekuat apapun aku berteriak ia tak akan kembali lagi kesisiku.


**Title :** Reminiscence

**Chapter :** 1/1 [oneshot]

**Author :** M~

**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki [always]

**Genre :** Angst

**Warning : **Weird, Non –EYD, Bored

**BGM : **Deluhi – Living dead

**Disclaimer:** Reita and Ruki are mine. They are artist in my agency *totally lies* fufufufu~

**A/N :** Fanfic gaje ini bukan fic birthday! Ini cuma fic pelampiasan author karena kemaren gak sempet bikin fic birthday buat si Itong (_ _")a. Oia, saya lagi miskin inspirasi, jadi maklumin kalau ceritanya gaje, monoton dan pasaran *sobs sobs*

* * *

_I'm satisfied with my grief for love.._

Kuletakan sebuket bunga _gypsophillia _ di pembaringan abadimu. Menatap sayu ke bawah–ke tempat kau mengubur nafas beserta tubuhmu. Meski bibir ini bergetar, pelupuk mata ini memanas, namun sebisa mungkin aku harus tetap tersenyum saat raga ini menapaki tanah yang sama denganmu (dimana kau berada –melebur bersama elemen yang gelap).

Hei,

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di alam sana? Apa kau bahagia? Atau menangis? Masih sudikah kau mengingatku? Atau membenciku?

Aku tertawa, menertawakan diriku sendiri. Tanya tak berjawab selalu menguap begitu saja setiap kali aku mengingatmu. Ah, bukan mengingatmu! Memang sosokmulah yang enggan pergi dari dalam memoriku. Imaji-imaji tentangmu selalu menyeruak memenuhi pikiranku, tak membiarkan sedikitpun celah itu kosong. Hingga pada akhirnya kau mengembalikan lagi jiwaku pada kehampaan.

Apa kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu, eh?

Aku rindu akan tanganmu yang selalu tanpa ragu meraih telapak tanganku. Aku rindu dimana kita saling berbagi kehangatan. Saat temperatur tubuh kita yang saling beradu bersamaan dengan deru nafas yang kau hembuskan disekitar pori-pori kulitku. Aku ingin melihat lagi seringaian yang sering kau sunggingkan pada sudut bibir-merah muda milikmu. Ya, bibir. Aku rindu dimana kita saling terengah-engah saat perbatasan bibir kita tak lagi terlihat.

Dan suara manismu: "Rei-chan" ,begitulah kau memanggilku.

Tanpa mengulur waktu aku segera berbalik dan menghampirimu. Karena aku tahu kau paling tak suka jika aku terlalu lama mengabaikanmu. Yang dimana nantinya kau akan merengut sebal; mengerucutkan bibir dengan tangan yang kau lipat didadamu dan pipi chubby –mu yang menggembung, lucu. Menggemaskan. Sejauh ini aku masih mengingat jelas setiap bahasa tubuh dan tingkah lakumu. Segalanya tentangmu masih melekat kuat didalam otakku.

Dan segalanya berakhir dengan cepat tanpa suatu dugaan maupun prasangka buruk yang tak pernah sedetik-pun terbesit dalam benakku.

Kenapa kau –yang begitu berharga- pergi meninggalkan ku?

Apa Dewa membenci ku? Ataukah Dewa terlalu menyayangimu hingga merebutnya dariku?

Aku tak mengerti. Terlalu banyak yang tak kumengerti.

Bisakah kau menjelaskan warna kekalutan yang begitu pekat ini? Menerjemahkan arti dari eksistensiku yang terus bertahan tanpamu. Hari demi hari yang kini kulalui tak lagi berharga, hanya kedinginanlah yang kurasakan. Bahkan matahari tak mau lagi membagi sinarnya -yang kutahu dulu sangat hangat- untukku. Menyedihkan, ya?

Kring kring kring

Sebuah suara meraih pendengaranku, hingga memaksaku keluar dari dalam lamunanku sendiri. Aku terlonjak kaget saat mata ini dengan spontan menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Mataku membulat dan dalam hitungan detik saja tubuh ini melemas ketika menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menakutkan untuk kulihat. Pemandangan yang menjadi _trauma _tersendiri buatku. Seseorang tengah mengayuh sepeda dan dibelakangnya terdapat seorang lagi yang di boncengnya. Dengan riangnya mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka; terlukis jelas dari raut-raut wajah mereka yang memancarkan rona kebahagiaan.

Menatap lurus kedepan, memperhatikan dengan lamat setiap putaran roda yang entah malah membuatku mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Pemandangan dihadapanku berhasil mennyeretku kembali pada hari itu. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu, 27 Mei, hari ulang tahunku- hari dimana Dewa mencabut Nyawamu dengan sangat sempurna melalui tanganku sendiri.

...

Kring kring kring

"Rei-chan!" pekiknya girang sambil membunyikan sebuah bel diujung _stang_ sepeda yang dinaikinya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Heran. Untuk apa ia membawa sepeda ke kantor?

Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku, mungkin ia memintaku untuk mendekat padanya? Yah, tanpa membuang waktu aku pun segera berjalan keluar –lebih tepatnya kedepan kantor kami (gedung PSC). Sekarang kulihat ia tampak sibuk dengan sepeda yang ingin ia standari.

"Ruki, kau datang kesini tidak naik sepeda kan?"

"Iiee.. ini aku pinjam dari staff" ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan, helai-helai rambutnya yang halus menyentuh ujung jemariku. Sontak ia langsung mendongakan kepalanya, kudapati dua belah pipinya yang empuk(?) kini sedang bersemu merah.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou Rei-chan.. Aishiteru"

Tubuhnya yang mungil langsung menerjang tubuhku; memeluknya sedemikian erat. Kubalas pelukannya –mengusap punggungnya dengan halus. Selalu begitu. Ruki selalu lebih cepat mengutarakan perasaannya padaku melalui sikapnya. Dan aku lambat. Sangat lambat, sampai aku selalu ketakutan membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti Ruki meninggalkanku karena sikapku yang seperti ini; acuh, cuek, dan terkadang lebih terkesan tak peduli. Padahal semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Aku mencintainya dan menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

"Sudah, nanti kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?" aku memutar pandanganku kesekeliling. Alih-alih kalau melihat beberapa staff yang keluar masuk gedung PSC. Tapi untung ini masih sangat pagi, ya, karena Ruki memang sengaja memintaku untuk datang pagi. Katanya sih mau memberi sekarang hanya nampak tiga-empat staff yang terlihat dan memandang kami dengan tatapan, errr~ aneh.

Ruki melepaskan pelukannya, "Hehe.. maaf ya. Oia aku membawa kue yang kubuat pagi-pagi buta tadi" terangnya sambil menunjuk kesebuah kotak putih yang tergeletak didalam keranjang sepeda.

Membelai dua belah pipi itu, aku tersenyum, "Wah, benarkah? Terimakasih ya.."

"Hm..douita " ia mengangguk kemudian mengambil lagi sepedanya. Menaikinya dan menghampiriku. "Naik Rei"

"Apa?"

"Naiklah.." ujarnya sambil menoleh kebelakang kemudi. "Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman dekat sini"

"Tapi- …bagaimana kalau ada fans yang melihat?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak akan. Kau kan pakai _slayer_?"

"Lalu kau?"

"Cerewet =3="

Ruki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu. Rasanya aku ingin langsung membawanya ke kamar saja. "Baiklah.. baiklah. Kalau terjadi sesuatu kau yang tanggung jawab"

"Sippo ^o^"

Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengelak maupun menolak permintaannya. Sekarang aku tahu, melihatnya tersenyum dan senanglah yang menjadi prioritas utamaku. Tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Aku ingin terus seperti ini; menjalani cita-cita serta harapan bersamanya, tentu bersama band kami juga; The GazettE. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia dan menjaganya agar tetap berada disampingku. Meski terdengar mustahil dan tak masuk akal, namun aku selalu berharap suatu saat aku bisa menjadikannya miliku.

Seutuhnya..

Tidak terlalu muluk bukan? Bisakah Kau mengabulkan doa'ku yang sederhana ini, Dewa?

"Rei-chan, apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Suaranya sedikit tersengal seperti sedang mengatur nafasnya, mungkin karena ia terus mengayuh sepeda yang dinaiki bobot tubuhku dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Ruki,apa kau lelah?"

"Iie.."

Suaranya masih tetap sama; ceria dan tak sedikitpun ada keluhan. Aku menatap punggung kecilnya, rambutnya yang sedikit menari terbawa hembusan angin mengenai wajahku. Wangi sampo dan wangi tubuhnya yang manis menyentuh indra penciumanku.

"Rei, aku ingin selalu bersamamu.."

"Aku juga.."

Lagi. Terkadang aku malu pada diriku sendiri, kenapa Ruki selalu menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu sedangkan aku hanya mengekorinya saja? Aku ingin membuatnya tahu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Sangat.

"Ruki"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu Rei. Aku senang kau mengatakannya.." seulas senyuman mengembang dibibirku. Syukurlah, ia selalu memahami perasaanku. Bayangan-bayangan masa depanku bersamanya memenuhi pikiranku sekarang. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, jika aku sudah memiliki cukup keberanian aku akan melamarnya. Terdengar lucu memang mengingat kami berdua adalah laki-laki. Namun tak salahkan jika dua hati yang saling mencintai menginginkan sebuah ikatan yang serius. Aku harap Ruki juga memiliki keinginan yang sama sepertiku.

Kuharap…

Hingga sebuah badai kronologis yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan sebuah kata pun tiba. Kejadian yang menakutkan yang berhasil memisahkanku dengan orang yang teramat kukasihi. Tanpa aba-aba. Tanpa peringatan, sebuah mobil van melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah yang berlawanan. Menghantam sepeda yang Ruki dan aku naiki.

Memejamkan kelopak mata dengan rapat, spontan aku melepaskan peganganku pada pundak Ruki. Tubuhku terlempar bersamaan terdengarnya suara rem dan hantaman keras yang begitu me-mekakan telingaku. Aku berusaha untuk bangun meski rasa ngilu dan nyeri mulai menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Hingga saat aku telah terduduk, mataku menangkap sebuah kotak putih yang berisi kue yang dibuat Ruki telah hancur. Badanku melemas, gemetar, takut.

Aku takut jika kue yang hancur itu menandakan hancurnya harapan dan masa depanku bersama..

Ruki?

Tunggu! Dimana Ruki? Ruki-ku?

Aku mulai menatap horror kesekeliling, hingga penglihatanku terpaku pada segelintir orang yang menghampiri tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatku terduduk, aku melihat sekerumunan orang berdiri didepan mobil van keparat itu.

Aku segera berlari, tak peduli dengan rasa nyeri dan kesemutan yang menyerang kedua kakiku. Menepis sekerumunan orang. Dan menemukan sosok familiar yang berlumuran cairan merah pekat tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Ruki.." aku terduduk lemas.

"Ruki?" ucapku terisak, dan mendekat kepadanya.

".."

Tak ada sambutan. Tak ada sejumput kata yang ku harapkaan untuk menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Takanori?" aku meraih tangannya yang mendingin dan menumpukan kepalanya pada pahaku. Membelai wajahnya yang basah karena cairan memuakan tak hentinya mengalir dari pelipis, hidung dan mulutnya. Matanya tertutup rapat, deru nafasnya tak lagi kudengar, dan tubuhnya semakin pucat. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya; mencium bibirnya dengan singkat.

Ruki.. Kenapa kau tak bangun?

Lihat, aku menciummu didepan orang banyak. Kenapa kau tak marah?

Bukankah kau juga tak suka jika aku mengumbar hubungan ini didepan publik?

"…"

Sejenak aku tersadar ia tak akan menjawab panggilanku lagi. Sekeras dan sekuat apapun aku berteriak ia tak akan kembali lagi kesisiku. Harapan dan janji yang selalu kuucapkan hanyalah omong kosong!

Bohong belaka yang ikut menghancurkannya.

Bohong belaka!

.

.

.

_Even if the world is broken, I don't stop praying for you.._

"Rei, ayo kita pulang?"

Tepukan pelan yang kurasakan dipunggungku dan suara berat itu membuyarkan ingatanku akan hari itu. Aku masih diam tak bergeming, mengabaikan sosok lain yang kini sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Langit sudah mulai gelap.." ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Aoi"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar sayup ditelingaku, "Kita pergi bersama pulang juga harus bersama-sama"

"Terserah" balasku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Yang jelas aku belum mau meninggalkan tempatmu berada. Masih ingin disini, sedikit lebih lama meski nanti aku harus tertampar oleh hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Apa kau tahu Ruki?

Setelah kau pergi aku jadi orang yang sangat-amat menyebalkan. Mereka (anggota the gazette) mungkin sekarang sudah membenciku, meski aku belum melihat tanda-tanda rasa tak suka mereka padaku. Tapi aku yakin lambat laun mereka pasti meninggalkan orang yang egois ini. Tak jarang aku berteriak dan berbicara kasar pada mereka. Bahkan seorang Kai pun pernah menamparku saat aku terus-terusan berbicara seolah-olah kau itu masih ada.

Apa aku sudah gila, Ru?

Hm, mungkin. Aku tak tahu. Kau yang telah membuatku seperti ini.

"Ya" setelah cukup lama kami terhenyak dalam keheningan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri keegoisanku ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang"

"Apa?"

Aku memicingkan sebelah mataku. Sepertinya Aoi sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. "Pulang. Tadi kau bilang mau pulang kan?"

"Ah, iya" Aoi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tunggu di mobil"

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau kemana?

"Aku ingin beli rokok sebentar"

"Aku ikut!"

"Tak perlu" aku berbalik dan berjalan kearah lain –meninggalkan makammu. Perlahan mulai menjauh dari sosok Aoi yang juga berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terpakir.

Melangkahkan kaki pelan-karena aku sengaja ingin berlama-lama- sampai aku tiba disebuah toko yang tak begitu jauh dari area pemakaman. Namun sesuatu mengaggetkanku; membuat mataku membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Tampak bayangan tak asing terpantul jelas di kaca etalase pertokoan. Aku menoleh dengan cepat, mencari bayangan itu, dan akhirnya mendapati sosok yang kurindukan berdiri disebrang jalan sana. Tersenyum, melambaikan tangan kecilnya padaku.

Hati yang tenggelam telah terpuaskan, inikah jawaban dari sebuah penantian?

Dengan sangat tergesa kuputar langkahku untuk menghampirimu. Berlari secepat yang kubisa menuju keseberang sana, hingga terdengar sebuah teriakan seorang wanita menghentikan langkahku. Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping, melihat sebuah cahaya terang yang menyilaukan-membawaku pada kepatungan. Tubuhku tak dapat bergerak seakan anggotanya tak lagi berfungsi. Syaraf indera kerjaku berdenging. Namun sesuatu yang pasti aku mendengar suara benturan yang begitu keras.

Sampai aku tak merasakan sakit. Sampai aku tak merasakan lagi sebuah beban yang menumpuk dihatiku. Suara-suara aneh yang awalnya timbul-tenggelam tak lagi kudengar, samar-samar pandanganku pun hanya dipenuhi warna putih.

Didalam akhir kesadaran, kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat meraih telapakan tanganku. Menariknya, seperti memaksaku untuk segera terbangun.

"Rei-chan"

Suara itu..

"Rei.."

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Cahaya mata yang sempat menghilang kini menampakan wajahmu yang tersenyum.

"Ruki?"

"Ya?"

Mungkinkah ini hanya ilusi?

"Apa benar kau Ruki?"

"Tentu saja baka!" ujarnya seraya memeluk erat tubuhku. Rasa hangat itu kembali. Suara, tawa, canda yang teramat kurindukan kini bisa kurasakan lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Takanori.. sangat!"

"Aku juga Akira"

Kita tertawa bersama, melebur bersama duka yang telah surut. Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya aku akan meraih tangan itu, tak akan membiarkannya lepas lagi. Bersamamu selamanya…

Aku mempersembahkan cintaku yang tanpa akhir..

Aku puas dengan kesedihanku untuk cinta karena aku bersedih untuk keabadian.

Dan satu hal yang membuatku mengerti sekarang, Kau telah menyusun kisah dengan sebuah akhir yang bahagia ini..

Iya kan, Dewa?

**~OWARI~**


End file.
